What dreams are made of
by hogwaffle
Summary: Short little two parter, second part still to come, Faith and Buffy tell each other their sweetest dreams
1. Default Chapter

Title: What Dreams are Made of  
  
Author: Samantha  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Belong to Joss and all them not to me Lyrics belong to Nick Carter  
  
Notes: all in Faith's point of view, like she is telling u a story (Just in case I didn't make that clear)  
  
Feedback: course I want feedback!  
  
::Early morning small cafe beautiful vision comes my way  
  
I watch her hips swing when she walks she leaves me speechless when she talks  
  
I watch the sun shine though her dress makes my heart say yes::  
  
It's always the same for me..  
  
I'm working in a coffee shop, actually it's the one I used to work in back in Boston, I never told you about that? Huh? Anyway, let me tell you the fantasy.  
  
The days been slow, we're not even really open, just doing cleaning and shit, for some reason I am working alone. I've got the radio on, only station we're aloud to play, some kiss fm station, you know that one, there are like a million of them across the country. Fucking Nick Carter is playing, I hate Nick Carter, I hate the Backstreet boys, Justin Timberlake, all that. But this song is fucking hot. I would not admit that to anyone but you so I better not hear about it from anyone else or I will know exactly whose ass I need to break.   
  
So I'm fucking cleaning out the ice cream cooler right? Worst fucking job there is, but for today it's ok cause it is so god damn hot I'd be sweating like mother if I wasn't head first into the cooler. That's the reason the doors open too, even though we're closed, the air isn't on so the open door is letting in a little bit of a breeze. I hear the buzzer go off to tell me someone just walked in. I stand up annoyed as hell, there's a fucking sign out from telling people we're closed for spring-cleaning.  
  
"Did you see the sign? We're closed," I say as I stand to see what sorta dumb ass walked in. Swear to god my fucking jaw drops. Most beautiful girl in the whole world is standing in front of me. Blonde hair to her shoulders, tight little body, encased in a loose white dress, and the way she is smiling at me right now makes my breath catch in my throat.  
  
"We're closed," I saw again dumbly.  
  
"I know, I saw the sign, but I'm just passing through town and my car has some sort of problem, it just stopped." She is still smiling, damn that voice, I feel myself getting hotter just from the sound of it, even if my arms still hang in the cooler.  
  
"Stopped?" Again dumbly this is all I can get out.  
  
"Stopped," she confirms with a nod her smile widening. "Not running, need help, could I use your phone?"  
  
"Phone?" What am I fucking teddy rucksbin or whatever the hell that possessed bear was called. "Uh yeah it's in the back. Hold on a sec." I drop my towel into the cooler, and quickly rinse off my hands. I step around the counter and past the girl, pulling the door shut, clicking the lock. This is where I know it's a dream, cause in real life the girl woulda been freaked, here she just smiles holding out her hand.  
  
"I'm Buffy," I shake her hand.  
  
"Faith, come on in back," we're halfway back to the door to the back room before I realize that I haven't dropped her hand, and more importantly she hasn't pulled away. Still I feel self-conscious.  
  
"Sorry," I let go of her hand.  
  
"Don't be," she takes my hand again, there again is the heat.  
  
I show her the phone on the back counter and she hops up on the counter as I dial the number for the tow truck, I hand her the phone to give the guy specifics. I can hear her talking to him, but can't hear the words, I'm staring where her dress road up just a little as she sat on the counter, exposing tan thighs. Without thinking about it I'm sliding my hand up her leg, running it from her heal up to the hem of her dress, and sliding it down between her legs which open more willingly than I expect, and my hand crosses to the other leg teasing it's way back down. She's hung up the phone now, not sure when that happened, her hands are on my hips pulling me to her. Her forehead on mine I feel her warm breath on my lips.  
  
For an aching moment we stay like that, lips inches apart, every nerve on end, then we're kissing, hands everywhere, sliding through hair, pushing across skin, pulling each other close. I kiss down her neck and she sighs contently as she leans her head back, hands twisted in my hair keeping me close. She pushing me back then, jumping off the table and kissing me, forcing me backwards till my back presses against the wall, now I can feel her hand on my thigh, I'm no longer wearing jeans, not sure when that happened either, now I am wearing a micro jean skirt of Christina Aguilera proportions.   
  
As her fingers brush against my center where the skirt came from no longer seems important. I bite my lip moaning through clenched teeth, as she kisses my neck.  
  
"Do you like that?" She breathes in my ear.  
  
"Uh huh," is all I can murmur, her fingers tracing lazy circles over my clit through my underwear.  
  
"Does it feel good?" She whispers in the other ear.  
  
"Yeah," I breath out, clasping my hand with her free one and pulling it to my mouth where I kiss her fingers before biting them gently. I find myself looking deep into wildly dilated green eyes, blonde hair falling in her face as she leans into me, her thumb applying the right amount of pressure, moving enough to cause me to shut my eyes again, only to open them when I realize I miss her eyes.  
  
She leans in kissing the edge of my mouth, moving backwards lips dragging across my skin, then face pressed to mine.   
  
"This isn't going to stop till I fuck you," she breathes.  
  
"It's all over then, I slowly wake up feeling like I just had the most intense orgasm of my life, I can't even explain it to you. So what do you think?"  
  
Buffy smiles up at me from where she is laying on her back, I'm propped up on one elbow, finished with my deepest fantasy/ dream.  
  
"Let me tell you mine," is all she says as she pushes me down. 


	2. 2

Title: What dreams are made of (2/2)  
  
Author: Samantha  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them, lyrics belong to Meredith Brooks from the song "What would happen"  
  
Feedback: Feed me feed me!  
  
::Electricity, eye to eye  
  
Hey don't I know you  
  
I can't speak  
  
Stripped my senses  
  
On the spot  
  
I've never been defenseless  
  
I can't even make sense of this::  
  
For me it's in a club, I'm with this guy he's all tall, with dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes, like the real clear Caribbean water blue. Nice nice eyes. Don't get jealous it's all in the dream. Anyway, he's my boyfriend; somehow I know that, one of those things you just know in a dream. We're off in a corner somewhere, he's talking to me but I can't really hear him, I'm watching all the people dancing.  
  
It's a sort of liquid dancing, everyone seems to be in slow motion, the lights bouncing off them, the music I hear is so fast, and I know that people are dancing to the music, but it's like they've been slowed down, and the music is muted like hearing it under water. As I watch it's like the crowd parts, and there you are, in the center of the writhing crowd you stand out, before I know it I'm pushing through them all, sliding through groups and crushing past couples till I'm right in front of you, but you're still dancing, still in slow motion, and damn is it hot. There is nothing hotter than a beautiful girl in slow motion.  
  
"Faith," I reach out to you trailing my finger down your arm, glancing my way you smile. Just like that everything speeds up, and the music is deafening, beating through me, taking my hand you pull me close, spinning me so my back is to you.  
  
"Hey baby," you whisper, your hands down my arms, sending shivers through me.  
  
"Hey," we're barely whispering but can hear each other loud and clear. "Where've you been?" I ask.  
  
"Still here, waiting," hands on the stomach drowning out the rest of the sentence, all my focus on those hands, your hands, cupping my breasts, squeezing and sliding back down.  
  
"All the people," I caught that part, realizing we were still in the middle of the dance floor, and while no one seemed to notice, suddenly I felt we needed to leave.   
  
"People," I murmured pulling away from her, taking her hand and pulling her towards the door. Before we've taken two steps we're out the door, in an alley, while I would usually be checking for vamps, it's the furthest thing from my mind right now, I hardly even notice the light rain falling around us, we're kissing, tongues intertwined, sliding my hand through your damp curls I pull you closer, leaning back to the wall behind me.  
  
"Faith," I sigh as you kiss down my neck.  
  
"Shh," taking my hands you hold them above my head, against the wall with one hand, sliding your other hand under my shirt and around my back pressing close to me, kissing me harshly. The wet wall is soaking through my clothes, but my front is nothing but heat, you kissing down my throat, now on your knees in front of me, kissing my stomach, you let go of my hands I let them fall onto your head tangling in the wet curls as you unbutton my pants.  
  
The cool breeze makes me moan as you slide my pants down, what was just cold now is on fire as your mouth covers me, tongue probing the inner folds, breathing heavier and heavier. I pull your hair a little as you quickly flick your tongue over my clit then pull it into your mouth, swear to god you have your tongue pierced. I hear you say something but I'm not sure what.  
  
"Huh?" Is all I can get out at this point.  
  
"You're boyfriends waiting."  
  
"Oh yeah," I smile, "forget it." I push you back down, you're laughing as you start kissing my lower lips again, I feel the vibration. I lean my head back against the wall as I feel the pressure build, heat spreading out through my body, without loosing contact I hear your words floating around me.  
  
"I love you B,"  
  
"And that's the end of it for me, same as you, wake up feeling spent. So what do you think of that then?" I ask lying down with my head on Faiths shoulder.  
  
"What do I think?" She asked shifting to her side so she is facing me.  
  
"Mmm, Hmm," I smile.  
  
"I love you B," and she captures my mouth with hers, the sweetest dream is just beginning.  
  
::What would happen if we kissed  
  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
  
Would you run away, would you stay  
  
Or would I melt into you  
  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
  
Spontaneously combust:: 


End file.
